Miranda Cosgrove
Miranda Taylor Cosgrove (born May 14, 1993) is an American actress and singer-songwriter. She is best known for playing Carly Shay on Nickelodeon's iCarly. Working With Victoria Victoria Justice and Miranda Cosgrove worked together three times together; once on Miranda's show iCarly. The second time was when Victoria played teen boxer Shelby Marx; and the third time was in her Victorious role of Tori Vega. The first time is when Miranda appear on Zoey 101, which Victoria played Lola Martinez. Career Acting In 2001, Cosgrove's first acting role was uncredited. She was the voice of the 3-year-old Lana Lang in the first episode of Smallville. Afterwards, she had many other small roles in various television series and appeared in a starring role as Summer Hathaway in the 2003 film School of Rock. Her claim to fame was when she was cast as Megan Parker in the 2004 Nickelodeon TV series, Drake and Josh, which gained a massive following. In 2007, she was cast in another Nickelodeon TV series, iCarly, as the main character Carly Shay, who makes her own webshow, acting alongside Jennette McCurdy, Jerry Trainor and Nathan Kress. Her earlier starring role as Hannah in the movie The Wild Stallion is also very unknown. The film Despicable Me features Miranda Cosgrove, who voices an orphan girl named Margo, and daughter-figure to an evil mastermind criminal. This film was released in 2010. In February of 2010 she announced that she was to be the new face of the cosmetics brand Neutrogena, starring in a television commercial, endorsing the product. She inked a deal for 26 more episodes of iCarly, bringing the total episodes to 96. She said she still loves making iCarly and won't stop acting and singing even with her upcoming S.A.T. tests and looking to start college next year. She appeared on the cover of The New York Times Magazine talking about her career, family (her parents Tom and Chris), and her schooling from public to home schooling. Singing Cosgrove made her music debut in 2007 singing the theme song for iCarly called "Leave It All to Me" which features her Drake and Josh co-star, Drake Bell. On June 10, 2008, the soundtrack to iCarly was released, including Leave It All to Me and three other songs by Cosgrove, including the next singles: the cover of Amy Diamond's song "Stay My Baby" and "About You Now," originally by the Sugababes, and another track called "Headphones On" which failed to reach the charts. The sountrack debuted at #28 on the Billboard 200 and has sold over 200,000 copies. She released a new song, a cover of "Christmas Wrapping", for the soundtrack to Merry Christmas Drake and Josh. She lip-synced About You Now and Stay My Baby at the Macy's Parade on the Build-a-Bear Float. Her first live performance was at the KCA's 2010 pre-show. She performed "Kissin' U", which was shown on TV. "Bam" was performed as well, but never shown on television. Miranda flew to Texas to perform a mini-concert for her contest winner, an 8 year old girl. She performed in New York as well. Miranda Cosgrove's debut album, "Sparks Fly", was released on April 27, 2010. Her hit single, "Kissin' U," was in the 80s on BillBoard Top 100 and was on Top 40 Spins. She was scheduled to sing in a live performance in NYC after NICK's "Worldwide Day of Play" special airs September 25, 2010. She loves singing Kissin' U and kicking the beach balls into the audience. Links Her Official Website Another Miranda Cosgrove Wiki Category:ICarly Category:Friends Category:Females Category:Actresses Category:Cast Members Category:Articles Not Involving Victoria